


IM&MT(LEMON!)

by chillyp



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Condoms, F/M, First Time, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyp/pseuds/chillyp
Summary: SEBUAH SPIN-OFF DARI CERITA UTAMA "INNOCENCE, MARRIAGE AND MINERAL TOWN"Sudah terhitung tiga minggu sejak pernikahan antara Claire dengan Gray. Hubungan yang dimulai dari perjodohan tentu buat mereka canggung setengah mati satu sama lain. Sebab itu, meski sudah tiga minggu resmi menjadi pasangan suami dan istri, belum ada kegiatan saling tempel kelamin di antara mereka. Bagi orang lain kedengaran tidak normal. Namun setelah dipanas-panasi Sasha dan Manna, Claire akhirnya jadi terhasut untuk meminta."Gray, ayo berhubungan badan".
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Gray (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Pertama kali

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, selamat datang di spin-off untuk cerita "Innocence, Marriage and Mineral Town" yang terbit di platform Wattpad :D  
> Dalam spin-off ini, akan jelajahi bagian-bagian LEMON ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) selama pernikahan Gray dan Claire dalam cerita. Tidak menyambangi cerita di Wattpad tidak masalah, spin-off ini mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa konteks cerita utama :3 jadi...
> 
> Selamat membaca! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Setelah menggeliat sebentar, Claire pun memutuskan untuk bangkit duduk dari tidurnya. Sejujurnya dia masih merasakan kantuk, tapi tetap ia paksakan bangun demi mengurus rumah. Kemudian Claire tengok ke arah samping di mana lelaki itu masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Tidak terasa tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak dia menjadi istri orang ini.

Meski usia pernikahan mereka masih tergolong muda seperti tunas, dalam waktu tiga minggu itu mereka belum sepenuhnya jadi suami-istri. Secara legal memang sudah, hukum mengakui pernikahan mereka, tapi tidak secara batin. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, mereka berdua, Gray dan Claire, adalah salah satu dari sedikit pasangan menikah yang masih belum bersetubuh.

Hal-hal yang menunda kegiatan seksual mereka bukan karena Gray yang impoten atau Gray yang tidak bernafsu, melainkan Claire yang belum siap. Konsep seks masih menyeramkan baginya. Membayangkannya saja sudah buat dia bergidik.

Sebenarnya sebelum pernikahan sudah dijelaskan mengenai kebutuhan seksual, pun ibunya sendiri meminjaminya DVD porno yang seharusnya dia gunakan sebagai referensi ketika menghadapi suaminya kelak. Tapi ketika ia tonton DVD itu di kamarnya, buru-buru ia matikan TV-nya sementara mukanya jadi panas pun badannya jadi lemas seharian.

Claire menelan ludah begitu melirik lelaki ini yang mulai menggeliat tapi tidak jadi bangun. Bayangkan saja tubuh keras dan masif lelaki ini merengkuhnya sebagaimana yang dilakukan si laki-laki dari DVD itu. Belum lagi tampaknya menyakitkan sekali bagi yang perempuan. Belum lagi membayangkan mereka saling melihat satu-sama lain dalam keadaan telanjang. GILA!

Akhirnya Claire tepis semua pikiran mesum(?)nya pagi ini. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengurus rumah. Buru-buru ia rapikan kasur lipatnya, memandangi Gray yang masih tidur sebentar, kemudian mengambil jaket dan bergegas belanja.

Ya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengurus rumah!

“Hei, kau tahu? Aku dengar cerita dari adikku yang tinggal di kota X, katanya tetangganya ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya” ujar Manna sembari geleng-geleng kepala.

“Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa?” Sasha menanggapi.

Claire hanya mendengarkan.

Tiga istri itu sudah membawa belanjaan masing-masing dalam jinjingan. Seharusnya urusan mereka di pasar ikan itu sudah selesai, tapi Manna dengan berita serunya menyurutkan niat dua istri lainnya untuk segera pulang.

“Katanya ya, istrinya ini kerja juga. Jadi satu rumah itu kerja semua”.

Claire dan Sasha manggut-manggut masih merunut hubungan antara ‘kerja’ dengan ‘ditinggal’.

“Istrinya ini katanya pulang malam terus”.

Mata Sasha langsung melotot. “Sepertinya aku tahu penyebabnya”.

Claire masih mendengarkan.

“Ya kan? Laki-laki kalau kebutuhan seksualnya tidak terpenuhi, pastinya cari pelampiasan lain, kan?”.

Pertanyaan Manna barusan bagai anak panah yang menancap pada Claire di bagian dada.

“Menurutku masih mending sih, suaminya orang itu mau berterus terang dan pergi. Tidak main di belakang seperti kebanyakan orang”.

Pendapat Sasha barusan bagai anak panah yang menancap pada Claire di bagian kepala.

Lalu kemudian, langkah Sasha dan Manna berhenti begitu menyadari istri termuda dari ketiganya tidak mengekor lagi. Pandangan mereka kompak sama bingungnya.

Claire terlihat pucat pasi sarat akan takut.

“Memangnya dalam pernikahan, seks itu penting?” tanya Claire dengan polosnya.

-

Begitu Claire kembali ke rumah, pandangan matanya sudah bertemu dengan pandangan suaminya sendiri yang saat ini sedang merapikan kasur lipat.

“Oh, Claire” ujarnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya, lalu kembali ke kegiatannya menyimpan kasur ke dalam lemari. “Dari belanja?”.

“Iya...”. Claire menutup pintu rumahnya kembali pelan-pelan.

Suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi menyelamatkan mereka dari keheningan yang canggung. Baik Claire maupun Gray tidak ada niat membahas apa pun. Gray sibuk mengambil gelas dan minum air putih sambil menunggu Kakek Jack selesai mandi, sementara Claire meletakkan barang-barangnya ke atas _counter_ dapur dan mulai memasak.

Dari kegiatan memotong wortel, tangan Claire jadi menegang kaku begitu ucapan Sasha tadi menyelip ke dalam otaknya.

_“Memangnya kamu tega membiarkan suamimu berfantasi sendiri, memuaskan dirinya sendiri?”._

Pelan-pelan ia lirik Gray yang sudah duduk pada kursi makan sambil membaca buku. Gelas yang airnya tinggal setengah dan baju ganti diletakkan di atas meja. Rupanya Gray memutuskan menunggu sang kakek di sana.

Kecemasan mengerubungi Claire tanpa ampun.

Apa Gray ada nafsu dengannya?

Apa Gray selama ini menahan diri untuknya?

Apa Gray bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan dirinya?

Atau malah bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan orang lain?

Meski belum benar-benar ada rasa cinta pada suaminya, mengingat pernikahan mereka atas dasar perjodohan singkat, Claire tetap tidak mau diduakan. Apa lagi ditinggalkan hingga menjadi janda.

“Kenapa? Butuh bantuan?”.

Claire tersentak begitu Gray menyadari pandangan terhadapnya. Awalnya ia hendak menggeleng untuk mengelak, namun ada juga dorongan untuk bertanya. Akhirnya dengan malu-malu, sementara Gray sabar menunggu sambil minum, Claire berkata, “Gray, apa selama ini kamu menyentuh dirimu sendiri?”.

Sontak semburan air dari mulut Gray membanjiri lantai ruang makan. Tersedak dia. Terbatuk-batuk dia sampai wajahnya merah. Kepanikan menyerang Claire hingga buat perempuan itu buru-buru ke arah suaminya sembari membawa kain serbet.

“M-maaf. Maaf. Kamu nggak apa?” panik Claire sambil mengepel lantai yang basah.

Cepat-cepat Gray mengambil alih serbet itu, membersihkan sendiri kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya. “Tidak, seharusnya saya yang minta maaf sudah membuat kotor”.

“Ini salahku yang tiba-tiba tanya aneh-aneh!” Claire tidak kuasa menutupi wajahnya sendiri yang semerah tomat.

Semburat merah kini juga menulari wajah Gray. Setelah lantai itu bisa dinyatakan kering dari banjir air putih, Gray menatap istrinya itu malu-malu. “Ya” bilangnya. “Y-ya.. saya sentuh diri sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi?”.

Memalukan bagi Gray mengakui ini. Sungguh. Kalau ada pilihan untuk terjun ke dalam sumur, ia akan melakukannya. Namun demi menjaga pernikahan ini, Gray sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri juga bersama Claire harus saling terbuka satu sama lain. Maka ia pilih menjawab pertanyaan itu walau harus menelan malu.

Kemudian wajah Claire yang terlihat murung turut membuat semburat merah pada wajah Gray surut berganti khawatir.

“Maafkan aku” ujar Claire.

Sejujurnya Gray terperangah atas permintaan maaf itu, tetapi akhirnya senyum tipis timbul dari bibirnya. Tangan besarnya ia usap-usapkan pada rambut pirang istrinya, sembari berkata bahwa ‘tidak apa-apa’ dan ‘Tidak ada masalah’. “Jangan dipikirkan. Saya bisa tunggu sampai kamu siap” bilang Gray. Berusaha pengertian.

Tidak lama kemudian Kakek Jack selesai dari mandinya, Gray langsung masuk menggantikan, sementara Claire kembali membuat sarapan. Mereka bertiga sarapan bersama, setelah itu pergi pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Claire yang mengantarkan mereka, kakek dan suaminya, sampai ambang pintu.

Begitu Claire tertinggal sendiri di dalam rumah, ia raba-raba kantung celananya.

_“Tapi aku belum siap hamil..”._

_“Kalian bisa pakai ini. Ambil saja untukmu. Jangan buat suamimu tersiksa, nanti kamu menyesal, loh”._

Sambil bersandar pada pintu, napas Claire jadi berat. Ia perhatikan kondom yang masih rapi dalam bungkusnya itu dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Manna hingga bawa sebungkus kondom ke mana-mana. Memberikan satu padanya pula.

-

Kalau disuruh jujur, Gray tidak akan keberatan bilang kalau: ya, dia ingin berhubungan seks dengan istrinya.

Biasanya kemaluannya akan berdenyut di malam hari. Gray belakangan melihat jam dan jadi tahu kalau ia akan mulai merasa ereksi setiap pukul 10 malam. Pada pukul itu memang Claire biasanya sudah berbaring di kasur dengan bau sabun. Kadang pula Claire pakai baju longgar hingga tanpa sadar belahan dadanya kelihatan. Tergoda? Tentu. Bernafsu? Sangat. Sungguh Gray ingin menyetubuhi perempuan itu setengah mampus.

Namun tidak mungkin Gray memaksanya. Di malam setelah pernikahan saja, Claire sudah gemetar hebat padahal hanya diberi ciuman. Apa lagi menyatukan kelamin mereka? Atas itulah ketika ereksinya timbul, diam-diam ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi, melegakan nafsunya hingga spermanya hilang ke dalam selokan, lalu langsung tidur tanpa memandang Claire sama sekali.

Sepulang kerja, Gray menyadari ada yang aneh dari gelagat Claire. Mulai dari salah tingkah, mengelak pandangan mata, kemudian wajahnya merah tanpa sebab begitu tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Sumpah, Gray tidak menggodanya sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja sikap Claire jadi begitu.

“Kalian, aku nanti menginap di tempat Doug” ujar Kakek Jack di tengah makan malam.

Gray mengangguk dan hendak menjawab “Iya”, tapi Claire segera memotong dengan wajah panik. “Kenapa, Kek?”. Dahi Gray berkerut menanggapi interupsi itu.

Kakek Jack malah tertawa. “Minum-minum, lah! Kemarin Duke bilang kalau habis meracik wine baru. Penasaran aku dengan rasanya”.

“Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?”.

“Ini pesta orang tua, Claire. Kakek juga ingin senang-senang!”.

Akhirnya sepasang suami-istri itu ditinggalkan berdua dalam atap yang sama.

-

“Claire, saya mandi duluan”.

“Y-ya! Aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidur kita”.

Gray jadi urung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia perhatikan istrinya yang masih salah tingkah menghampiri lemari demi mengambil _futon_.

“Kamu ada masalah?” tanya Gray akhirnya setelah tidak sabar.

Claire tertegun sebentar, namun tanpa menengok, menggeleng cepat-cepat. “Kamu segera mandi, Gray. Aku juga ingin segera mandi”.

“Mau mandi sama-sama?”.

Sontak Claire menengok dengan semu muka merah. Gray terbahak melihat itu. “Hanya bercanda” katanya. “Saya tahu reaksimu akan begitu”.

Selama menunggu suara air dalam kamar mandi itu berhenti, Claire dengan kecemasan memandangi kondom pemberian Manna. Dengan perginya sang Kakek dari rumah, seakan saja semesta memberi mereka kesempatan untuk segera mengesahkan kesuami-istrian mereka.

Claire perhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, mulai dari payudara hingga selangkangan. Malam ini ia sudah bertekad memberikan izin pada Gray untuk menyentuhnya. Seluruh badannya. Ia harus menggosok tubuhnya bersih-bersih ketika mandi nanti. Ketika akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menandakan selesainya Gray dengan urusan mandinya, Claire pun segera berhambur menggantikan Gray untuk mandi.

Begitu selesai mandi, nyali Claire langsung menciut. Awalnya ia berencana mendatangi suaminya hanya dalam balutan handuk agar mirip DVD porno yang dipinjamkan ibunya, tapi Claire tidak bisa. Tidak mampu. Malah, Claire datangi suaminya itu -yang sedang sibuk menulis buku laporan keuangan pandai besi sambil bersandar dinding di atas _futon_ -, dengan pakaian tidur biasanya. Kaus longgar dan celana kolor. Claire merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak ada nyali. Mana nafsu lelaki itu melihatnya seperti ini? Tidak seksi, tidak sensual.

Malu-malu Claire duduk di dekat suaminya. Memandangi lelaki itu yang masih fokus dengan hitung-hitungan.

Cukup lama posisi mereka begitu. Claire yang takut mengungkapkan keinginannya hingga hanya bisa memandang, dan Gray yang sampai keringat dingin menahan nafsu. Bau sabun Claire benar-benar mengusik berahi.

“Gray” panggil Claire akhirnya.

“Ya?” jawab Gray tanpa memalingkan muka. Sebentar lagi mungkin Gray akan berpamitan ke kamar mandi.

Claire mendorongkan bungkusan kecil itu di dekat suaminya. Pelan-pelan. Takut-takut. Malu-malu.

“Aku masih belum siap jadi ibu, maafkan aku! Tapi kalau pakai itu semoga kamu tidak keberatan!” serunya cepat. Claire sudah menunduk dalam-dalam, sementara Gray dibuat menganga begitu melihat kondom yang disodorkan padanya. Gray terlalu syok untuk bertindak apa-apa. Diamnya Gray tentunya menyiksa urat malu Claire. Perempuan itu bahkan hampir menangis.

“....Gray, ayo berhubungan badan” rengeknya akibat Gray yang tidak segera ambil sikap.

“Kamu serius?”.

“Y-ya!”.

Gray menyipitkan matanya menyelidik.

Claire mengangguk mantap meski malunya sudah setengah mati.

Setelah yakin bahwa Claire sudah membuka pintu untuknya, Gray pun meletakkan buku laporannya. Duduk mendekat terhadap istrinya. Menyisihkan kondom di tempat lain agar gampang ditemukan nanti.

“A-aku tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali soal ini. Aku mohon kamu bimbing aku” ujar Claire sambil menunduk. Namun Gray angkat dagu Claire agar menghadap padanya, mengangguk samar, lalu menyentuhkan bibir terhadap bibirnya.

Gray menekan cukup lama, tidak seperti kecupan singkat malu-malu yang biasa diberikan padanya. Kemudian dari menekan berganti jilatan. Celah bibir Claire ia jilat begitu rupa seolah-olah hendak mendobrak masuk ke dalamnya. Akhirnya lidah itu berhasil masuk.

Tubuh Claire menjadi panas begitu Gray melumat mulutnya dengan intens. Bibir digigit. Bibir dihisap. Rongga mulut dijelajahi. Detak jantung Claire jadi meningkat cepat tak terkendali. Ketakutan menjalarinya lagi. Perasaan ini begitu aneh baginya. Bagian atas kemaluannya seakan bergejolak. Rasanya seperti TV rusak kalau Claire bilang. Hangat namun menggelitik. Perasaan ini menimbulkan rasa keinginan kuat bagi Claire untuk memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Ke dalam kemaluannya. Tanpa sadar, karena ketakutan itu, tubuh Claire gemetar lagi. Ciuman pun dihentikan.

“Kalau kamu belum siap jangan dipaksakan, Claire” tegur Gray. Ia perhatikan terdapat kekecewaan pada ekspresi laki-laki itu meski ditutup-tutupi dengan senyum sabar. Bibir Gray sudah basah atas campuran air liur mereka. Claire menduga saat ini pun bibirnya juga dalam kondisi sama.

Gray hendak duduk menjauh, namun cepat-cepat Claire tarik kaus lelakinya agar tetap tinggal. “Aku ingin!” serunya. “Aku ingin. Aku menginginkannya”. Claire bimbing tangan Gray agar menyentuh bahunya lagi. Menyentuh belakang kepalanya lagi. Seolah memberi penegasan kalau dia serius menginginkan seks dengannya.

Gray awalnya ragu, tapi ia kembali mendekatkan diri pada Claire. Kini bukan lagi bibir melainkan leher. Dia endus bau istrinya, yang selama ini buat dia berahi. Menciuminya, menjilatinya. Tidak ada penolakan dari Claire atas aksinya itu. Claire hanya sesekali mengerang mungkin karena geli, sembari mencengkeram kaus lelakinya. Keraguan dari diri Gray pun lenyap.

“Boleh saya pegang dadamu?”.

Claire mengangguk, namun tetap terperanjat begitu tangan kekar Gray benar-benar menempel pada salah satu payudaranya. Gray mengamati reaksi Claire sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apakah istrinya itu tidak nyaman. Gray meremas payudara itu pelan, sambil terus memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi pemiliknya. Setelah dirasa Claire mulai terbiasa dengan remasannya, Gray kembali mengendus tengkuk leher hingga bahu Claire dalam-dalam. Sesekali mencium, sesekali menjilat. Kemudian tangan yang dibuat meremas itu ia turunkan, menyelip pada kaus, menyelip pada beha, hingga payudara telanjang itu berhasil digenggamnya. Tidak seperti dugaannya, payudara Claire yang telanjang ternyata lebih besar dari tangkupan tangannya. Lebih besar dari perkiraannya, lebih besar dari bayangannya, lebih besar dari yang dilihatnya.

“G-Gray!” pekik Claire.

Claire tidak menyangka ia benar-benar membiarkan Gray menyentuh tubuhnya sebegini mentah. Ia pegang lengan kekar Gray dengan usaha sia-sia menjauhkan tangan itu dari dadanya. Gray tentunya lebih kuat. Remasan yang kini diselingi dengan memainkan puting membuat Claire tidak tahan menahan gelinya. Mulut Gray pun ikut mengulum daun telinga Claire dengan menggoda. Erangan pun keluar. Berahi keduanya pun naik.

Tentunya ini bukan pertama kalinya Gray menyentuh payudara wanita. Claire bisa tahu dari betapa luwes lelakinya ini memainkan miliknya. Dan memang benar Gray berpengalaman meladeni perempuan di atas ranjang setidaknya sekali di masa lajangnya. Jari-jari Gray seakan menagih terus, terus dan terus tenggelam dalam lipatan dada yang diremas. Agaknya meremas spons cuci piring. Agaknya memainkan balon yang diisi air.

Berikutnya tangan yang sudah nakal itu turun ke bawah menjelajahi milik istrinya yang lain. Kemaluan Claire ia raba, namun tangan Claire mencegah. "Tunggu" bisiknya. Napas perempuan itu sudah memburu. Jantungnya berdebar dengan bobot yang berat di setiap detak.

Gray tidak mengindahkan permintaan itu.

Gray tetap memaksa meraba kemaluan istrinya yang masih tertutup celana. Mencari-cari puncak kelamin yang Gray tahu dengan yakin adalah bagian paling sensitif dalam anatomi perempuan.

Gray menemukannya. Tanpa segan memutar-mutar temuannya dengan jari telunjuk, sementara Claire mati-matian menutup kakinya menolak. Bagi Claire, sensasi sentuhan itu sangat absurd. Sangat absurd begitu absurd, namun di saat bersamaan terasa manis. Manis dalam artian kecap. Kemaluan adalah mulut dan sentuhan Gray adalah gula-gula. Gray tidak ada ampun memaksa Claire mengeluarkan cairan kemaluan yang perlahan mengalir lepas. Claire yakin kini celana dalamnya sudah basah, dan Gray pun menyadarinya.

"Gray! T-tunggu…".

Kini remasan Claire pada kaus lelakinya semakin buas, rangkulan pun ia eratkan, sementara tangan kanan ia pakai sebagai senjata untuk menghalau tangan Gray yang semakin menjadi. Namun senekat apa tangan Claire itu mendorong menjauhkan, tangan Gray sudah membobol masuk ke dalam celana kolornya hingga tiba pada lipatan kemaluannya.

Malu itu pasti. Claire sudah malu setengah mati. Kelaminnya kini dipegang laki-laki. Parahnya dibuat bermain.

"Gray.." rintih Claire begitu sensasi manis kini terasa lagi. Klitorisnya dimainkan. Perasaannya dimainkan. Berahinya dimainkan. Claire tidak kuasa merapatkan kemaluannya. Mengeluarkan banyak cairan kelamin. Mendamba sesuatu segera bergesekan dengan dinding kemaluannya. Claire ingin sesuatu memasukinya. Apa pun. "Gray.." pintanya mendamba. Claire tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Begitu putus asa. Begitu ingin. Begitu alamiah ia ingin disetubuhi.

Gray sengaja melepas pelukan Claire padanya. Ia dorong istrinya agar rebah pada alas tidur dan langsung menerkam dengan ciuman. Sementara liur bercampur di mulut, jari tengahnya sudah masuk ke dalam lubang kelamin. Claire ingin memekik, namun teredam dengan ciuman bergairah Gray.

Gray keluar-masukkan jari tengahnya sementara jempolnya menggoda klitoris. Gray sama sekali tidak membiarkan Claire mengerang. Ciumannya semakin ganas. Hingga jari lain ikut memasuki kelamin. Claire pun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Gray jauh-jauh darinya. Bibir yang semula bertaut pun lepas. Gray memandangi istrinya heran, terdapat kecewa, juga perasaan bimbang apanya yang salah.

Terengah-engah Claire mengambil napas, sementara bibir hingga pipi sudah dinodai air liur mereka. "Claire.." panggil Gray. Mendesah. Memohon. Putus asa. "Jangan minta berhenti".

"Aku.. susah.. bernapas".

Gray mendesah lega dengan refleks memeluk tubuh kecil ini erat-erat. "Maaf. Kamu sangat menggairahkan hingga saya ingin menciummu terus". Balasan pelukan dari Claire bersama suara serak "Iya", cukup menghapuskan rasa bersalah dari Gray.

Claire merangkul tubuh Gray lebih erat pada tubuhnya. Meski terhalang kaus, kulit tidak menempel langsung, sudah bisa diterawang tekstur dan rasa masing-masing pemilik tubuh. Gray bisa merasakan kedua buah dada istrinya, yang kanan berputing keras sementara yang kiri masih terhalang beha. Claire pun bisa merasakan otot dada yang menggesek putingnya, pun geronjalan yang dimiliki si laki-laki di bagian perut.

Gray melanjutkan gerakannya di bawah sana. Ia mainkan jari-jarinya dari dalam Claire hingga suara becek menggelitik telinga. Seperti kecipak sandal yang dibenturkan genangan hujan, seperti adonan basah yang diremas-remas, seperti kelamin basah yang disodok jari. Sebab Gray berhenti mengguyuri ciuman, Claire pun tak kuasa menahan erangan.

"H-haa.. ahhhh..nnggh..aaah..".

Manis. Erangan itu sangat manis. Manis sebagaimana permen bagi telinga Gray, Manis sebagaimana kelamin Claire mencecap rasa jari Gray dari dinding vagina.

Gray terlena dengan erangan itu. Ia ingin lebih. Lebih. Lebih. Semakin cepat gerakannya. Semakin sempit otot kemaluan Claire menandakan dia suka. Menagih. Ingin lebih. Suka. Dari erangan kini menjadi pekikan. Gray semakin mengoyak isi lubang kelamin Claire dengan jari-jarinya. Suara becek bercampur dengan erangan. Kecipak air agaknya anak kecil berlarian di tengah genangan hujan. Seperti sandal yang kini dipukul-pukul tanpa ampun terhadap genangan.

Tidak! Claire memekik, menggelinjang kuat, menutup kakinya rapat-rapat. Ia dorong Gray kuat-kuat hingga lepas pelukannya. Tidak! Berhenti! "Berhenti!" pekik Claire. Tubuhnya bergeliat ingin kabur. Semua bagian tubuhnya bagai terkena serangan saraf. Menggigil. Gray tetap memaksakan dua jarinya mengoyak kelamin Claire sama ganasnya.

"Aahhhh! Hentikan! Berhenti! Aaahhhh!".

Dari pekikan itu, cairan hangat mulai merembes keluar dari celana kolor Claire. Seperti mengompol tapi bukan air kencing. Merembes hingga alas tidur. Basah semua oleh cairan orgasme yang terus muncrat dari kelamin. Entah tangan kanan Gray sudah sebasah apa sekarang. Claire terkulai lemas dalam baringan tempat tidur. Tubuh masih gemetar. Napas masih memburu. Jantung masih berpacu.

Memandangi itu, Gray tak kuasa menepuk dahi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki diri yang terlena dengan desahan Claire, hingga membuat perempuan itu mencapai orgasme padahal dirinya belum memuaskan penisnya sendiri. Tidak bisa, ini belum selesai.

"Ini belum berakhir" gumam Gray.

Ia kibaskan tangan basahnya kemudan melepas kaus dari badannya. Istrinya masih lemas, namun sudah pulih dari teler. "... Lampu" pinta Claire yang kini meringkuk. "Aku malu".

"Iya" ujar Gray. Tapi alih-alih bangkit dan mematikan lampu, Gray malah menurunkan celananya dan membangkitkan penisnya yang sudah setengah berdiri. Meremas penisnya sendiri naik-turun beberapa kali. Memberi stimulasi agar darah berkumpul semua memenuhi ereksi.

Mengamati lampu yang tak kunjung padam, Claire pun menengok sang suami ingin tahu apa yang malah diperbuatnya.

Claire melihat. Gray melihat. Mereka berpandangan sebentar. Claire melihat. Gray ragu-ragu melanjutkan prosesi pemasangan kondomnya.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!".

Claire cepat berbalik badan. Menutup muka. Wajah panas. Bahkan Gray bisa melihat telinganya memerah pekat. Jantung Claire berpacu. Panik. Gopoh. Cemas. Itu tadi yang akan masuk ke dalamnya nanti! Itu tadi kemaluan laki-laki yang nyata! Itu nanti yang akan masuk ke kemaluannya!

Gray menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Merasa malu dan sungkan. "Saya butuh lampu sebentar. Maaf" ujar Gray. Ia pun bangkit, mematikan lampu, lalu kegelapan menyelimuti.

Butuh waktu agar terbiasa melihat dalam gelap. Sambil meraba-raba, Gray kembali mendekati istrinya. Gray bisa merasakan basah pada futon akibat orgasme tadi. Kemudian akhirnya tubuh perempuan berhasil dia sentuh. Claire masih memakai pakaian tidurnya tadi. Lengkap dengan celana yang masih basah.

"Claire, lepas bajumu".

Claire menggeleng meski tahu Gray belum bisa melihatnya. Mata mereka belum terbiasa dalam gelap. Tapi diam Claire sudah menjawab pertanyaan Gray.

"Kalau tidak dilepas, nanti saya tidak bisa masuk, Claire".

Wajah mereka kompak memerah tomat.

Gray bisa merasakan kasur lipatnya bergerak-gerak. Kemudian diikuti suara kain yang menyentuh lantai. Gray tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya. Tidak bisa menahan girangnya. Tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Boleh aku tidak menanggalkan kausku? Aku benar-benar malu" suara Claire terdengar. Malunya pun dapat didengar dari seraknya.

"Ya..".

Dengan meraba-raba, kini Gray berhasil menempatkan diri di atas Claire. Claire pun sudah mengistirahatkan kaki-kakinya pada paha Gray. Dalam posisi mengangkang seperti itu, Claire bisa merasakan sapuan udara membelai lipatan kelaminnya. Memberi sensasi merinding dingin. Apa lagi Gray ada tepat di sana. Siap memasukinya, siap menelankan diri padanya.

Mata mereka kini sudah terbiasa. Cahaya bulan yang kini memasuki celah-celah jendela berhasil memberi bantuan. Hal pertama yang dilihat Gray begitu cahaya mengenai retinanya, adalah wajah cantik istrinya yang merona malu. Gray bahkan tidak sengaja menggumam "Cantik", yang membuat Claire menutup wajah dengan kedua lengannya.

"Jangan lihat".

Gray hanya tersenyum maklum. Kemudian mengangguk. Ia pun bergerak mundur, bermaksud mengepaskan kepala penis pada lubang kemaluan. Tapi Claire segera mencegah. Memegang kepala Gray agar tetap melihat padanya. "Jangan lihat!".

Gray mengerutkan alisnya, "Lalu bagaimana saya bisa masuk?".

"Pokoknya jangan lihat!".

Gray mendengus, tapi menurut saja begitu melihat ekspresi Claire yang hampir menangis.

Dengan usaha meraba-raba, beberapa kali tidak menemukan lubang, akhirnya kemaluan itu bertemu pada tempatnya. Dari usaha meraba-raba itu pula, lubrikan alami dari kemaluan Claire sudah melapisi karet kondomnya. Semoga Claire tidak merasakan sakit akibat ini. Dengan kepala yang masih ditahan Claire, dipaksa menatap wajahnya, Gray memberi isyarat, 'Siap?'.

Cukup anggukan. Gray bergerak maju. Masuk ke dalam. Menyatukan kelamin mereka.

Awalnya Claire mengenyit, menahan rintihan. Gray terus memasukkan penisnya pelan-pelan sambil memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi istrinya. Karena tidak diizinkan melihat, Gray terus memajukan penisnya tanpa tahu sudah sejauh mana dimasukinya. Ketika pangkal penis menyentuh bibir vagina, Gray baru sadar ia telah masuk seluruhnya. Menyentuh pintu rahim. Membuat Claire menjambak rambut jingga Gray kuat. Mengerang. Sesuatu mendorong pada bibir rahimnya.

Claire menghembuskan napas yang sebelumnya ditahan. Benda yang dilihatnya tadi sudah memenuhi dirinya. Menimbulkan rasa ganjal di bagian bawah sekaligus nyeri yang perlahan reda. Claire melirik Gray yang jadi diam tak bergerak. Mungkin Gray sedang menunggu Claire terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di dalamnya. Betapa perhatian, suaminya ini. Memikirkan senangnya sebegini rupa. Memperlakukannya sebegini hati-hati.

Kemudian Gray mulai menarik keluar, hampir keluar, dan kenikmatan menjalari keduanya hingga sebadan-badan. Merinding. Ngeri. Ini adalah rasa pertama yang dialami Claire selama hidup. Seperti balon yang dipompa hingga mengembang membludak. Erangan keluar tak bisa ditahan. Lenguhan tak bisa ditahan. Claire sampai merengkuh tubuh telanjang suaminya tak tahan akan rasa.

Gray menarik dan mendorong kelaminnya dalam gerakan ritmis yang lamban. Mencari kecepatan yang tepat untuk dirinya dan Claire, mencari titik kenikmatan yang biasanya terletak di bawah pintu rahim.

"Gray.." dalam pelukan dalam erangan. "Aku ingin lebih".

"Ya.." Gray tak tahan menahan senyum. Sudah ia temukan titik kenikmatan itu. Ia cium dalam-dalam bibir istrinya, merengkuhnya erat. Pinggulnya ia gerakkan dalam gerakan ritmis lebih cepat. Mengeruk kelamin istrinya yang sudah banjir cairan.

**'PLAK PLAK PLAK'**.

Suara becek beserta benturan kulit. Aroma senggama menyeruak. Keringat dan hasrat. Kulit berbenturan. Kelamin menyatu. Berahi perlahan terpuaskan.

Dalam peluknya yang semakin erat, Claire mendamba cium pula. Beberapa kali suaminya ini mengecup pipi karena gemas, dahi karena sayang, mengulum telinga karena haus. Selama gesekan kemaluan yang ia lakukan di bawah sana, selama tubuh mereka bergoyang ke atas ke bawah sesuai ritme dorongan penis, Claire mendamba ciuman pada bibir. Lengkap dengan lidah. Lengkap membungkam erangannya.

Gray mengabulkan itu. Dikulumnya bibir, dicampurnya air liur. Meski lemas sendiri akibat remasan Claire pada penisnya, agaknya kemaluan perempuan ini menelan, mengulum penisnya bulat-bulat. Gray bahkan tak tahan menahan erangannya sendiri. Tak tahan mempercepat ritme gerak. Setiap kali masuk, Claire meremas kuat. Setiap kali keluar, Claire menyedot masuk. Semuanya tentang perempuan ini membuat nagih.

"Claire.." gumam Gray.

"Claire…" kini berbisik.

"Claire…" tepat di telinga.

"Claire.." mendamba ingin.

Gray melepas dekapannya demi melihat wajah sang istri. Pinggul masih konstan ia gerakkan. Di bawahnya sudah tertutup wajah sang istri dengan perisai lengan. Seperti tukang menguntit yang pandai menyembunyikan barang, tapi yang ini menyembunyikan malu.

Pelan Gray singkap semua penutup malu itu. Ia sisihkan lengan istrinya. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan, yang begitu mungil untuk ukuran tangannya, lalu menguncinya pada bantal. Tangan yang lain ia tautkan pada jemari. Menggenggamnya erat. Menenangkan. Kini malu Claire terekspos semuanya.

Wajah Claire begitu merah. Mulutnya begitu mendesah. Matanya begitu memabukkan. Begitu cantik. Terlalu cantik. Teramat cantik.

"Gray… AhhAhh.. hahh.. jangan.. lihat aku..".

Mana mungkin Gray menuruti itu. Malah seringai yang dibalaskan Gray padanya.

Begini wajah perempuan yang berahi. Begini wajah perempuan yang menahan nikmat. Begini wajah perempuan yang sedang disetubuhi.

Kulit bergesekan. Ritme tarik-masuk penis semakin dipercepat. Tangan Claire dipaksa jauh dari wajahnya sendiri. Tidak boleh melihat tubuh Claire bukan masalah bagi Gray. Ekspresi Claire nyatanya tidak kalah menggairahkan. Perempuan itu menikmati sentuhannya. Menikmati gerakannya. Menikmati penisnya.

Claire menyukai penisnya.

Astaga, jantung Gray jadi berdebar. Memikirkan bagaimana Claire menyukai penisnya buat gairahnya semakin meningkat. Gray tidak tahan mencium pipi Claire berkali-kali. Mencumbui bibirnya berkali-kali.

Semakin gencar Gray mengorek ke dalam Claire. Menjelajahi bagian dalam seluruhnya. Memasuki kelamin hingga bagian yang paling dalam. Terdalam. Membentur-benturkan kepala penis pada pintu rahim.

Suara benturan kulit semakin gesit. Keringat sudah mengguyur. Kulit bergesekan. Keringat bercampur. Air liur bersatu. Bersama bunyi sandal yang memukul kubangan, bersama bunyi sandal yang ditepuk dengan pasangannya, semakin sering, semakin segera, semakin cepat, semakin mengerang.

**'PLAK PLAK PLAK'.**

Gray sudah sampai pada akhir. Maninya sudah mendobrak ingin keluar. Tubuh Claire pun mulai gemetar. Erangan pun semakin sering. Bersama dorongan terakhir, Gray mengeluarkannya. Maninya, Spermanya. Di dalam, menelankan semua batang penisnya ke dalam vagina.

Keduanya masih menegang atas orgasme masing-masing. Terutama Claire yang sudah mendapat orgasme kedua kali. Tubuh mereka gemetar. Sama-sama lemas. Sama-sama lemah.

Setelah Gray berhasil mendapat tenaganya kembali, pelan-pelan ia tarik penisnya keluar. Perlahan. Bagian ujung kondom agak menyangkut agaknya tidak rela berpisah dari kelamin perempuan. Tapi setelah ditarik, ujung kondom yang telah menampung cairan sperma itu pun berhasil dikeluarkan. Bersama cairan kelamin perempuan menyertai, membasahi seprai sekali lagi.

Dalam posisi mengangkang, Gray tidak sengaja melihat kelamin istrinya. Ia tahu sudah dilarang, tapi memanfaatkan Claire yang masih lemas dan teler dari euforia orgasme, Gray tergoda memandanginya. Dari sana penisnya tadi masuk, dari sana penisnya tadi keluar. Tapi Gray buru-buru berpaling ketika Claire sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Gray pun memundurkan diri. Melepas kondom dari penis, lalu mengikat kondom itu agar bisa dibuang nanti.

Ketika Gray sudah berhasil meraba celananya di sekitar kasur, ia lihat kaki Claire sudah ditutup. Meringkuk perempuan itu memunggungi Gray. Mungkin malu. Mungkin tidak percaya. Mungkin berdebar-debar.

Gray pun menelan ludah. Balas memunggungi sambil mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami dan istri. Secara legal dan secara batin. Tapi tidak ada pembicaraan apa pun dari mereka. Sekedar merayakan pun tidak. Sekedar mengucapkan sayang pun tidak.

Mereka melakukan seks dan selesai.

Apa benar begitu?

Apa seharusnya begitu?

Baik Gray maupun Claire sama-sama bingung atas reaksi satu sama lain. Berdebar-debar dosisnya sama. Perasaan menjadi satu pastinya sama. Lalu kenapa mereka jadi takut mengajak bicara satu sama lain? Mengapa perasaan gugup dan kikuk jadi membludak sekarang?

Sumpah tidak ada bohong, mereka sama-sama malu menatap satu sama lain.

Ah, Gray jadi teringat. Ia harus segera memusnahkan kondomnya sebelum kakeknya lihat. Belum lagi kasur…

… yang masih dibuat Claire berbaring.

Mereka harus segera mencucinya, batin Gray. Sambil terkekeh. Sambil mengamati sang istri yang masih setia memunggungi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Claire berdiri, buat Gray tersentak. Lalu dilihatnya Claire berlari ke arah kamar mandi dalam keadaan tanpa memakai celana.

Lepas dari tertegun atas tingkah istrinya, Gray memanfaatkan waktunya untuk berberes. Ia hampiri sakelar lampu, menyalakan cahayanya yang sontak menyilaukan. Ruang tengah di mana mereka selalu membeber kasur lipat kini terlihat jelas dengan warnanya. Dapur ada di sana, meja dan kursi makan ada di sana, kamar sang kakek pun ada di sana. Lengkap sebagaimana mestinya. Kini pandangan Gray mengarah pada dua kasur berjejer yang menjadi alas adu kelaminnya tadi. Tumpukan kain berupa celana dan celana dalam ditaruh begitu saja di samping kasur. Gray dapat melihat bercak darah yang membentuk bentuk abstrak pada celana dalam itu. Mungkin akibat jari-jarinya tadi. Tapi itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding noda basah di atas kasur.

Salah satu dari dua kasur itu, alas tidur milik Claire, merembes seperti tumpahan air. Basah benar-benar basah. Seperti membentuk peta benua. Itu cairan kelamin. Berwarna merah muda samar akibat percampuran dengan darah _hymen_.

Gray merasakan sesuatu mengangkat kelegaan dan rasa girangnya. Berhasil memuaskan istrinya sendiri seperti ini membuat bangga ia pada penisnya sendiri.

Setelah membuang kondom bekas pakai ke tempat sampah, Gray mengangkat seprai kasur lipat dan menyingkirkannya. Memang menembus hingga permukaan _futon_ , tapi tidak terlalu kentara. Untung saja mereka memakai seprai.

Membereskan seprai bekas seks bukanlah ide terbaik. Sekali tercium aroma cairan kelamin, berahi ingin kawin lagi. Gray menepis segala pikiran kotor. Dia bukan pria mesum, kukuhnya.

Seprai, celana kolor, dan celana dalam sudah dia ambrukkan ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. Yang mana letaknya di depan kamar mandi. Yang mana Claire membuka pintunya baru selesai kencing. Mereka jadi saling berpandangan lagi.

Sekali lagi, Claire sedang tidak memakai celana.

Gray akhirnya melihat kemaluan itu dengan jelas meski hanya tampak depan.

-

Setelah Gray selesai kencing, Claire sudah berganti baju, kini pasangan suami-istri itu memutuskan untuk berbagi _futon_. Sementara milik Claire dijemur di atas atap setelah gotong royong mendaki dan mengangkat. Mereka masih setia diam juga masih saling memunggungi.

Alasannya hanya malu.

"Gray".

Panggilan tiba-tiba setelah diam tentu buat siapa saja terperanjat. Gray menjengkit awalnya, lalu berdehem agaknya membersihkan tenggorokan. "Ya?".

Diam lagi sebentar. Claire terdengar masih ragu-ragu dengan kalimatnya. "T-.." bilangnya tercekat. "Ternyata seks.. enak".

Gray spontan terbahak. Segala khawatirnya sirna. "Ya" katanya yakin. Kini Gray berbalik badan yang ternyata Claire sudah melakukan hal serupa. Mereka berpandangan lagi. Dengan senyum. Berakhir pelukan.

Hingga Kakek Jack pulang pagi-pagi memergoki mereka tidur berangkulan hingga pasangan itu terperanjat.

***

"Oh, Gray! Beli apa?".

Gray menengok kanan-kiri. Menatap Karen heran-heran. "Ayahmu mana?" tanya Gray akhirnya.

"Ayah di klinik sekarang, jadi tugas jaga toko aku gantikan. Jangan berpikir untuk hutang! Aku tidak seloyo ayahku, asal kau tau!".

Gray tampak ragu-ragu. Siapa pun yang lihat akan tahu.

"Kenapa?".

Masa bodoh, lah. Dengan nekat Gray sodorkan barang yang ingin dibelinya. Membayar. Sudah. Beres. Pulang.

Seperti dugaan, perempuan ini akan tertawa ngakak. "Ngapain kau butuh kondom?? Bukannya dia sudah sah jadi istrimu?" cerocos Karen di sela tawanya. Tapi ia tetap memindai barcode kotak kondom berisi satu lusin itu, kemudian menerima sejumlah uang yang diserahkan si pembeli dengan kasar.

Saat inilah Gray merutuki penyakit sakit perut ayah Karen hingga menahannya di situasi menjengkelkan begini.

"Kalian tidak ingin bayi? Padahal aku sudah berencana mengajarinya macam-macam" seru Karen tanpa ampun. Padahal masih ada penduduk lain yang ada di sana. Menyebalkan. Gray bergegas pergi sebelum jadi bahan gunjingan.

"Banyak omong. Cerewet. Bukan urusanmu".

Pintu minimarket pun ditutup keras.

###


	2. Kedua Kali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai menjejakkan kaki di Mineral Town menandakan musim panas telah tiba. Lelaki yang akhirnya bisa mengajak ngobrol sahabatnya itu pun tidak segan-segan mengorek informasi yang membuatnya ketinggalan berita sejak musim panas tahun lalu.
> 
> Sementara itu di rumah Anna, obrolan mengenai seks terus membanjiri Claire hingga membuat perempuan itu kewalahan. Seandainya saja berhubungan seks bisa lebih mudah tanpa perlu kucing-kucingan, mungkin Claire bisa leluasa mempraktikkan pelajaran yang didapatnya dari obrolannya dengan para istri senior Mineral Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini mengambil latar waktu cerita utama (Innocence, Marriage, and Mineral Town) antara chapter 10 dan 11. Chapter kedatangan Kai dan sebelum festival pantai.
> 
> Selamat membaca! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Kau tidak bercanda? Dia benar-benar istrimu? Serius? Benar? Tidak ngibul?”

Dari rentetan pertanyaan Kai disertai mata membelalak, tidak ada satu pun yang membuat Gray riang. Gray sudah memperkenalkan istrinya, Claire, pada sahabatnya ini kemarin, dan responsnya awet membuat jengkel hingga sekarang.

“Aku jadi insekur, man... Maksudku, kau sahabatku tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali soal hidupmu. Aku payah.”

Gray menenggak birnya yang sudah setengah sampai habis. Ia memilih diam sambil melihat ke arah lain. Sosok Ann yang sedang mengelap meja lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Saat ini Gray sedang tidak ada _mood_ membicarakan hal ihwal yang sudah lewat. Masa bodoh dengan Kai yang menatapnya seperti mengejan dengan penasaran yang membludak.

“Apa yang terjadi pada _kalian_?” bisik Kai dengan penekanan. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu sudah tidak sabar. Tapi Gray tetap memilih diam. Tetap memilih buang muka. Benar-benar membuat Kai geregetan.

“Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi padamu?”

“Tidak ada.”

“Mana mungkin tidak ada, man! Kau berurusan dengan polisi dan pengadilan. Mana mungkin tidak ada!”

“Kau sudah tahu soal itu. Seharusnya kau juga tahu sebabnya!”

“Aku...”

“Saya yakin Ann atau siapa pun sudah cerita padamu!”

“Aku hanya ingin memastikan dari mulutmu langsung, sialan!”

Kedua lelaki itu kompak saling menatap sengit. Napas keduanya memburu. Tanpa disadari suara mereka tadi meninggi hingga menjadikan mereka tontonan pengunjung bar. Ann ada di sana memandang khawatir. Doug ada di sana memandang khawatir. Semua orang di sana memandang penasaran.

Kai dan Gray seakan tidak peduli dengan pandangan itu semua, kembali melanjutkan minum seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Gray yang minumnya sudah habis memilih bengong menatap interior bar.

“Kau...” Kai meletakkan gelas birnya. Menengok Gray yang kini menghadap padanya. “Kau mencintai istrimu kan?”

***

Wajah Claire sudah semerah buah delima agaknya darah mengalir ke kepala semua. Tadinya Claire ingin segera pulang begitu kelas memasak ‘Neraka’ Anna usai, tapi kedatangan Manna dan Sasha, yang masing-masing menenteng bahan gosip, menjebak Claire dengan telak. Kini Claire ditawan dengan _cookies_ hasil belajarnya dan obrolan seputar seks! Lagi!

“Belakangan kemaluan suamiku susah berdiri,” ujar Sasha setelah gosip pertama usai.

Anna menyesap tehnya sambil mangut-mangut, Manna tampak berpikir, sementara Claire tak kuasa tersedak _cookies_ begitu selentingan bentuk penis Gray menyelonong masuk dalam pikirannya.

Tiga wanita di meja itu kompak memandang Claire kaget. Yang dua tampak khawatir, yang satu menatap sinis. “Kalau makan pelan-pelan. Memangnya kau anak kecil?”

“M-maaf...”

“Ngomong-ngomong, sudah coba meremas-remasnya?” kini Manna menyeletuk. “Punya suamiku biasanya langsung berdiri kalau aku melakukan itu.”

“Sudah, lah. Ya selama ini aku selalu begitu,” klaim Sasha.

“Bagaimana dengan baju seksi?” kini Anna yang sumbang bicara.

“Apa mungkin karena aku sudah tua, ya? Dia jadi tidak ada nafsu lagi padaku?”

“Ngomong apa? Tidak mungkin itu.”

“Mungkin Jeff hanya impoten.”

Percakapan macam apa ini? Heran Claire. Semuanya terasa sureal. Mereka membicarakan urusan ranjang dengan kasual. Selama pernikahannya, Claire baru berhubungan badan dengan suaminya sekali, dan itu dua bulan lalu. Seterusnya tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Kakek selalu ada di rumah, dan kesempatan berduaan hampir tidak ada. Hubungan seks yang sekali itu cukup memberi Claire bekal wawasan perihal percakapan tante-tante ini -selain dari materi pelajaran Biologi di sekolah dulu-. Karena itu, Claire bisa tahu ada kejanggalan dari cerita ini. Gray gampang berereksi dibanding pengakuan para istri senior soal penis suami masing-masing.

“Suamiku selalu minta dikulum dulu baru bisa berdiri,” aku Manna.

“Ahh... iya, suamiku juga,” itu Anna menimpali. “Mungkin suamimu juga minta _foreplay_ yang begitu.”

Claire yang awalnya mendengarkan dengan khidmat, meski malu sendiri, kini pelototan tajamnya menukik pada Manna. “M-mengulum? Hah?”

“Hmmm? Kenapa, Istrinya Gray?” Manna menengok sambil tersenyum. “Mengulum itu menghisap... begini loh.” Tanpa aba, Manna memperagakan dirinya seakan memegang mikrofon selagi mulutnya membentuk seakan melafalkan huruf ‘O’. Namun aksinya berakhir begitu tempeleng dari Anna mendarat di kepalanya.

Claire masih syok tidak mampu berkata. Hal asing apa lagi ini? Kok begitu? Di tengah kebingungan itu, Claire menengok pada Sasha berusaha mencari penerangan, “Dengan... mulut?”

Anna menggelindingkan bola matanya ke samping, “Ya iyalah. Pakai apa lagi?”

“Kamu benar-benar masih polos,” Sasha terkekeh.

“Sini aku ajari biar seks kalian tidak membosankan.”

Akhirnya pembahasan beralih dari kemaluan Jeff yang susah berdiri, menjadi pembelajaran teknik bersetubuh untuk Claire.

***

“A! Aku teringat sesuatu.”

Gray yang baru saja menutup pintu bar menengok sahabatnya heran. Kai baru saja menghembuskan asap rokoknya, dan barusan pula menyimpan pemantik dan kotak rokok ke sakunya semula. Semakin dilihat-lihat, wajah Kai semakin minta ditonjok. Apa lagi kegiatannya menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokok minta ditabok.

“Ingat apa? Cepat katakan. Saya ingin pulang.”

Kai menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, yang mengikis kesabaran Gray sekali lagi, lalu akhirnya menengok Gray sesudah menghembuskan asap ke arah lain. “Kau ingat tempat pelacuran yang dulu aku ajak kau itu?”

Gray mengangguk saja karena ingat. Kai memang benar pernah mengajaknya ke tempat pelacuran, yang tentu saja ia tolak mentah-mentah. Gray menengok ke kanan-kiri. Merasa menghalangi jalan karena berdiri di depan pintu, Gray pun menyeret Kai agar ikut dengannya bersandar pada pagar rumah Duke. Kai pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Sebelum sampai sini, aku mampir sebentar,” Kai menghisap rokoknya lagi, tidak peduli dengan wajah Gray yang gusar. “Ada perempuan ini... dia hebat sekali.”

“Apa? Kau mau selingkuh dari Popuri demi perempuan itu?”

“Tidak, man. Aku mencintai Popuri! Dia beda, perempuan di tempat pelacuran itu Cuma buat senang-senang saja, sumpah!”

Gray melirik Kai dengan tampang menghakimi andalannya. Kalau saja Gray tidak punya iba, sudah dia gedor rumah Rick dari tadi demi melaporkan kelakuan bejat ‘pacar’ adiknya. Gray mendengus, “Lalu? Tujuanmu cerita?”

“Aku hanya penasaran... Claire bagaimana?”

Satu sepatu sudah melayang tepat mengenai wajah Kai hingga buat rokoknya terlempar, sementara Gray sudah berjalan pincang menjauh dengan geram.

Apa-apaan? Apanya yang Claire bagaimana? Dasar Kai bejat. Dasar Kai sinting. Gara-gara pertanyaannya tadi, Gray jadi teringat wajah erotis Claire yang sudah mati-matian dilupakannya sejak dua bulan lalu. Kalau saja mudah mencari kesempatan berduaan, Kai akan terampuni. Kalau begini, Gray harus menahan nafsu berat yang semakin menyusahkan akibat sudah tahu rasanya ‘main’ dengan Claire. Ini sungguh gila. Kini wajahnya sudah merah.

Tapi dunia tidak pernah mempermudah penghuninya. Tepat di pertigaan, dengan tidak ada belas kasih, dunia mempertemukan mereka. Kondisi wajah sama merahnya, pikiran sama campur aduknya, batin sama menyebutkan ‘Barusan membicarakan kamu’.

Seperti tersihir oleh sosok masing-masing, keduanya sama-sama membatu. Padahal tadi pagi tidak begini. Gray bisa mengamati wajah merah Claire, yang entah karena apa, kemudian menelusuri badannya yang entah karena apa pula, menggenggam erat _tote_ _bag_ yang disampirkan pada bahu. Malu-malu, Claire menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia amati Gray yang terperangah agaknya takjub. “H-hai,” sapa Claire. Sapaan yang tidak diantisipasi Gray hingga membuat kelabakan.

“Sepatumu... kenapa?”

Gray spontan menunduk dan mendapati kedua kakinya telanjang sebelah. Sementara Kai sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menjinjing sepatu sialan Gray dengan wajah sebal.

***

Si Tua Jack sudah menelan suapan terakhirnya. Setelah menenggak minum, pria tua itu segera berdiri sambil memandangi cucu-cucunya yang masih belum menghabiskan makan malam. “Aku ke kamar dulu, ya. Belakangan pinggangku linu.”

“Kakek, jangan memaksakan diri...” ujar Claire ikut-ikutan berdiri. Niatnya mengantar Sang Kakek ke kamar telah ditolak. Maka Claire kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makan malamnya. Makan malam yang hening. Hening benar-benar hening. Hanya suara dentingan perkakas makan.

Tidak lama Gray bangkit berdiri dan merapikan piringnya dan piring Kakek Jack menjadi satu. Tapi sebelum Gray sempat mengangkat mereka ke wastafel, Claire sudah sigap menahan tangan suaminya sambil mengatakan, “Biar aku!”

Nada yang terdengar gopoh itu membuat Gray iba. Maka, ia biarkan saja istrinya dengan keinginannya. Claire buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya, lalu buru-buru pula merapikan piring dan membawa mereka ke wastafel. Gray membantu membawakan sedikit, karena oleh Claire tidak dibolehkan membantu lebih banyak lagi.

Berakhirlah Gray duduk di atas _futon_ yang sudah dia siapkan sendiri. Gray sudah menyiapkan novelnya, tapi tubuh Claire yang sedang cuci piring di sana lebih menarik perhatian. Alih-alih membaca novel, mata biru Gray malah membaca setiap gerak tubuh Claire. Mulai dari memutar-mutar piring, sampai menjinjit demi menyimpan perkakas di kabinet atas. Claire mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu begitu rupa hingga lehernya terekspos semuanya. Claire tidak memakai piamanya yang biasa melainkan rok selutut dan kaus V-neck lengan pendek, yang pikir Gray, mungkin sebelum tidur Claire akan menggantinya.

Ini semua gara-gara Kai hingga Gray jadi begini. Gara-gara Kai kini Gray bangkit berdiri dan mendekati _counter_ dapur. Gara-gara Kai kini Gray ada tepat di belakang Claire, sangat dekat hingga aroma perempuannya menusuk-nusuk hidung. Gray tahu bahwa Claire tahu. Perempuan itu menghentikan segala aktivitasnya dan membatu. Aliran air dari keran yang membentur-bentur brutal panci di wastafel telah menambal kesunyian di antara dua manusia di situ.

Satu tangan kanan Gray sudah menekan bahu kanan Claire, sebuah usaha menggagalkan niat Claire, kalau niat itu ada, untuk kabur. Sementara lengan kiri sudah menjadi edan dengan melingkarkan diri pada perut Claire. Melingkarkan erat hingga punggung Claire menempel lekat pada dada Gray. Yang mengejutkan adalah, Claire sama sekali tidak memberi perlawanan.

Gray pun semakin menjadi. Gray pun semakin mengendus. Leher telanjang itu adalah bunga, sementara hidung Gray adalah lebah. Dari tengkuk, Gray mengendus, kemudian mencium. Kemudian ke atas tepat di bagian rahang. Kemudian ke telinga, tempatnya menggigit nakal, tempatnya mengemut agaknya permen, tempatnya membisikkan, “Saya ingin.” Gray bisa merasakan tubuh perempuan yang didekapnya ini terperanjat begitu kata-katanya menusuk gendang telinga dan diproses oleh otak. Perlahan Claire menengok ke samping, tempat di mana si biang kerok berahi itu menggodanya.

Astaga, untung saja Gray sudah dilatih menahan diri. Wajah itu, ya, wajah merah itu. Wajah yang dirindukan Gray untuk dilihatnya lagi. Wajah yang sudah dua bulan membikin kelaminnya belingsatan mendamba dikeluarkan. Dengan wajah begitu, Claire mengangguk pelan. Dengan lembut dia membelai tangan Gray yang sedari tadi beristirahat di bahunya. Kemudian tanpa aba menempelkan pipinya sendiri pada tangan Gray yang masih beristirahat di bahunya. Dari gerak-gerik saja, Gray sudah paham bahwa maksud Claire adalah, ‘Aku juga ingin’.

Gray tidak ingin buang waktu. Segera saja ia remas dada Claire dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, sementara tangan satunya ia tarik dari bahu dan menjamah bagian tubuh Claire yang lain. “G-Gray...” Claire tidak bisa menahan ledakan merah di wajah begitu tangan Gray telah tiba dan meraba pahanya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rok hingga bersentuhan langsung dengan celana dalamnya. Jari telunjuk dan jari manis mulai menggesekkan diri. Claire mengerang tertahan berusaha mengontrol diri.

**Brakkk!**

“Kamar mandi! Kamar mandi!” Si Tua Jack terbirit-birit keluar sembari memegang celananya. Namun alisnya terangkat begitu melihat kelakuan cucunya yang di luar nalar. Satu kumur-kumur di wastafel, satu mengepel lantai dengan serbet meja.

“Kalian ngapain?”

Setelah basa-basi dengan segala alibi, akhirnya Kakek Jack menunaikan kebeletnya di kamar mandi. Dua cucu yang sudah kelabakan dengan jantung berdebar tidak karuan akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Setelah yakin kakeknya sudah tidak keluar lagi, Claire pandangi tubuh Gray yang masih jongkok dengan serbet meja masih ia gosok-gosokkan pada lantai. Sepertinya suaminya ini mengalami korslet di otaknya akibat gelombang kejut Si Tua Jack yang luar biasa dahsyat.

“Maaf” ujar Gray tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan Claire ternyata otak Gray tidak korslet. “Seharusnya saya tahu... lain kali saja. Situasinya kurang tepat.” Dengan gerakan loyo, Gray bangkit, meletakkan serbet pada tempatnya, lalu berjalan gontai menuju _futon_ -nya.

Claire menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mencengkeram kain roknya kuat-kuat. Claire tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Dia ingin. Sangat ingin. Begitu ingin. Jangan berhenti.

 _Sentuh aku_.

 _Cintai aku_.

Gray menatap tidak percaya pada lengan yang menggelayutinya dengan mengotot. Berhasil menghentikan langkah Gray, kini Claire balik tubuh lelaki besar itu agar menghadap padanya, sambil menjinjit ia membisikkan, “Ambil satu,” lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah.

Sengiran pun timbul, “Ya Tuhan... Apa benar dia Claire saya?”

***

Gray tidak pernah menyangka, memikirkan, bahkan memperhitungkan ruang di dalam _watermill_ sebagai tempat berhubungan seks. Selama ini Gray selalu memperhitungkan kenyamanan Claire, pula memperhitungkan etis tidaknya tindakan yang begini. Dalam kasus Claire dan Gray, mereka pasangan menikah resmi, tapi curi-curi kesempatan berhubungan badan seperti pasangan remaja mesum yang ketakutan diciduk lembaga ketertiban.

Bagian dalam _watermill_ terasa kumuh, gelap, dan lembap. Berkat cahaya bulan dan lampu temaram dari kandang ayam, Gray bisa melihat tumpukan karung goni yang ditata berjejer di sebelah sana. Beberapa ada yang sobek mengeluarkan gerusan jagung. Yang di sebelah sana bertumpukan pula jerami yang sudah diikat dan ada pula yang digulung hingga membentuk tabung. Sepatu _boot_ , penggaruk rumput, topi jerami, dan _overall_ Kakek Jack digantung di belakang pintu. Suara percikan air yang lembut menggelitiki telinga bersamaan dengan deritan mekanik logam yang berputar mengikuti arus air. Kalau Gray, dia tidak masalah. Tapi meniduri Claire di tempat begini? Gray ragu-ragu dan malah tidak tega.

Claire sudah memasuki ruang lembab itu. Berjalan mengitar sambil meraba-raba jerami yang ada di sana, merasakan teksturnya, sementara matanya melirik Gray yang masih diam dengan segala ragu di ambang pintu.

“Kita bisa menginap di tempat Doug,” ujar Gray, berusaha mengontrol tekanan napas yang menjadi berat. Rupanya sudah tidak sabar menerkam tubuh itu yang dengan tanpa acuh menduduki ikatan jerami di sana.

“Mereka akan tahu,” jawab Claire.

Memang kenapa kalau mereka tahu? Batin Gray. Namun benar adanya, Gray pun tidak mau jadi bahan bicara. Seandainya saja Gray bersama Claire mewarisi sifat bodoh amat Jack atau Saibara. Pasti mereka tidak akan repot begini demi memuaskan berahi masing-masing.

Kalau Claire tidak keberatan dengan tempat begini, Gray pun menyisihkan teganya dan menuruti. Kalau memang mau Claire begini, Gray senang hati berjalan ke dalam, menutup pintu _watermill_ , lalu menutupi pandangan masing-masing dalam kegelapan pekat yang perlahan kembali remang akibat bulan telah bebas dari awan yang lewat. Cahaya bulan yang berhabis bebas dari halangan awan itu pun menembus jendela _watermill_ , menyinari wajah Claire yang sudah merah.

Persetan. Gray melempar kotak kondom yang masih tersegel ke sembarang tempat. Menghampiri perempuan itu dengan langkah panjang. Lalu mendorong ke belakang hingga membentur tumpukan jerami lain. Gray menghisap bibir bawah Claire yang otomatis memberikan akses untuk lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Tangan Gray sudah masuk pula ke dalam beha meremas isinya, sementara Claire menggeliat merasa kewalahan menyeimbangi perlakuan Gray.

Claire mati-matian menahan tubuhnya tetap dalam posisi duduk. Semua itu demi bisa meraihnya. Seluruh usahanya bertahan dalam posisi duduk adalah agar memberi akses pada tangannya untuk meraihnya. Gundukan pada celana itu, yang sudah menuntut ingin dikeluarkan. Dengan tangan gemetar, Claire akhirnya berhasil memegangnya. Teksturnya seperti memegang gagang pintu, seperti memegang mentimun. Begitu keras, begitu ingin diremas.

Gray menarik ciumannya, menimbulkan suara seperti _suction_ _cup_ yang dicabut paksa. Di hadapannya, Claire yang berwajah merah dan napas memburu menyambutnya. Gray tidak pernah mengantisipasi ini. Claire dua bulan lalu adalah perempuan pemalu yang sekali disentuh langsung gemetar takut. Claire hari ini sudah berani memegang penisnya apa lagi kini meremas-remasnya.

“Izinkan aku menghisap kemaluanmu,” ujar Claire di tengah napas beratnya. Begitu erotis. Begitu menggoda. Tentunya semakin membuat Gray terperangah.

Seperti terkena sihir, Gray tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menurunkan celana kolornya hingga mata kaki. Akhirnya kemaluan yang sedari tadi menuntut itu menjulang bebas. Kini tuntutan kemaluan itu beralih menuntut Claire menepati janji memasukkan dirinya ke mulut.

Ini adalah kali kedua Claire melihat batang kelamin yang penuh intimidasi itu. Dua bulan lalu penuh tidak sengaja, namun kini penuh sengaja. Bedanya, kini bentuk kemaluan itu terlihat jelas, sejelas-jelasnya. Dari kepala, batangnya yang menjulang, hingga pangkal tempat buah zakar menggantung. Sumpah, dilihat begini membuat Gray ingin masuk sumur saja.

Claire melorotkan diri dari duduknya hingga dalam posisi berdiri dengan lutut ditekuk. Kini di hadapannya sudah menunggu ereksi Gray yang sedari tadi menuntut. Wajah pemilik kelamin tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Wajah Gray tampak malu, merah menyala sampai memandang ke arah lain demi meredam malunya yang semakin menjadi.

Claire tiba-tiba menggenggam batang kemaluan itu yang sontak membuat Gray berjingkat. Dengan gerakan pelan yang perlahan dipercepat, Claire naik turunkan genggamannya dari kepala penis hingga pangkalnya. Kemudian tanpa aba, Claire menjilati kepala penis hingga membuat Gray mengernyit. “C-Claire...” Gray akhirnya memberanikan diri melihat bagian bawahnya. Claire sudah mencumbui penisnya dengan ciuman. Disibakkannya poni Claire ke belakang hingga kini kelakuannya terlihat jelas. Setelah mencumbui kepala penis, Claire benar-benar memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ini gila, batin Gray. Siapa yang mengajarinya begini?

Mulut Claire benar-benar hangat. Liurnya benar-benar licin. Hisapannya benar-benar nikmat. Penis Gray sudah diremas, dikulum demikian rupa. Dalam remasan itu kaki Gray sudah lemas untuk menyanggah berdiri. Susah payah dia pegang apa pun agar menjaga tubuhnya tegak. Hingga tiba waktunya keluar, dengan kedua tangan ia paksa kepala Claire agar diam tidak bergerak. Pinggulnya otomatis bergerak sendiri menimbulkan erangan Claire yang kesusahan bernapas. Cairan ejakulasi sontak menembaki rongga mulut Claire, hingga beberapa merambat memasuki kerongkongan. Claire tak kuasa menahan batuk hingga cipratan sperma mendarat ke mana-mana.

Setelah batuknya reda, Claire jadi teringat pelajaran seks yang baru diterimanya tadi sore. Jika si suami ejakulasi di dalam mulut, mana tindakan yang harus dilakukan? Dilepehkan? Ditelan? Mana yang lebih sensual? Apa pun itu, Claire tidak melakukan keduanya. Claire malah tersedak sperma dengan konyol. Ini memalukan, astaga.

“Maaf!”

Keduanya tersentak dan malah memandang satu sama lain. Satu kata itu diucapkan berbarengan, dengan nada gopoh yang sama. Gray sudah jongkok dan ternyata menepuk-nepuk punggung Claire sedari tadi agar batuknya reda. Kenyataan bahwa Gray khawatir padanya malah buat malu Claire meningkat dua kali lipat.

“Salah saya,” aku Gray. “Kamu terlalu terampil, Claire... saya sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan diri... maaf.”

“Tidak, tidak. Salahku yang sampai tersedak. Kata Manna aku harus menelannya... atau menadahnya di tangan seperti ini” jelas Claire sambil menadahkan tangannya di depan mulut. Gray sontak menepuk dahinya karena malu.

“Sepertinya kamu harus mengurangi bergaul dengan mereka.”

“Eh? Tapi aku pikir kamu menyukainya!”

Sanggahan Claire telah berhasil menohoknya telak. Dengan muka merah Gray buang muka ke arah lain, suaranya mengecil, “Memang... suka....” Kemudian tanpa aba mengecup pipi Claire dalam sambil meremas dadanya lagi. “Tapi saya kurang suka kalau pengetahuan seksmu melebihi saya,” bisik Gray. Claire tidak mungkin tidak berjingkat kaget diperlakukan begini. Gray sudah meremas kedua buah dadanya bergantian malam ini. Salah satunya dibelai mentah, salah satunya tertutup pakaian. Namun kini belaian buah dada telah berhenti. Tangan Gray telah turun ke bawah, membelai sambil meremas pada dalam Claire, yang oleh Claire langsung menutup kakinya rapat karena sensasi yang terlalu menggelitik. Belaian pada kelamin yang tertutup celana dalam tidak pernah berhenti. Rok sudah tersingkap. Celana dalam sudah dimasuki. Lubang kelamin sudah diterobos.

Dari satu jari kini berganti dua jari. Dari gerakan pelan kini perlahan cepat. Suara gemercik air dari sungai terkalahkan oleh kebecekan kelamin. Claire merintih tertahan sementara tangan mencengkeram kaus Gray kuat. Gray sudah tidak tahan menarik celana dalam Claire lepas agar segera bersatu dengan miliknya.

Dalam satu sentakan kuat Gray berhasil menarik celana dalam itu turun. Menariknya hingga lepas seluruhnya dari badan Claire, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Kaki Claire ia paksa mengangkang agar bisa ia lihat seluruh kecantikan istrinya. Claire duduk menyandar sambil mengangkang pada tumpukan jerami dengan pakaian lengkap, kecuali lipatan kelamin yang terekspos semuanya. Astaga, sudah dua bulan Gray tidak melihat kelamin itu. Kini lebih jelas akibat sinar bulan yang leluasa masuk. Gray bahkan bisa melihat cairan kelamin membasahi lipatan-lipatan itu hingga membuatnya terlihat mengkilap. Kelamin Gray berkedut memandangi itu. Sekali lagi, sang penis menuntut masuk ke dalam vagina.

Claire tidak semalu dulu. Ia biarkan saja Gray memandangi bagian bawah tubuhnya sementara tangan dan lengan tetap senang menutupi mukanya sendiri.

Gray menengok ke kanan-kiri mencari kotak kondomnya. Ia ingat di mana melemparnya, dan ternyata tidak jauh dari posisinya kini. Segel plastiknya membuat geregetan itu pasti. Tapi dengan gigitan, akhirnya plastik itu lepas dari kotaknya. Buru-buru Gray ambil satu, merobek bungkusnya, lalu memakainya. Claire mengamati semua itu dengan heran. Begitu cepat kemaluan Gray sudah berdiri lagi.

“Kalau tidak nyaman, bilang ya.”

Claire mengangguk. Tidak lama berjingkat begitu jari-jari Gray memasukinya lagi. Mengoyak sebentar, lalu menempelkan kelaminnya dan menggesek-gesekkannya. Itu adalah usaha Gray agar karet kondomnya ikut basah. Dalam gerakan pelan tapi tegas, Gray berhasil masuk ke dalam Claire.

Sensasi janggal pada bagian bawah menyapa Claire setelah sekian lama. Inilah perasaan yang dirindukannya. Cecap manis penis Gray pada lubang kelaminnya. Perlahan Gray menarik penisnya keluar, lalu mendorongnya lagi. Claire sudah merangkul erat tubuh Gray hingga kaus lelaki itu terangkat, kusut, tidak karuan lagi rupanya.

Inilah yang diinginkan Claire. Inilah yang diinginkan Gray.

Gray mempercepat tempo pinggulnya, semakin membuat Claire merosot dan menjadi rebah pada tanah. Di atasnya Gray bergerak naik turun seirama dengan dirinya yang juga naik turun. Dari tarik-dorong kini menjadi sodokan. Gray mempercepat sodokan penisnya hingga bibir kelamin membentur pangkal penis. Hingga kepala penis membentur-bentur pintu rahim.

Claire selalu mengerang tertahan. Kecapan yang dirasakan dinding kelaminnya begitu manis. Cairan kelaminnya menimbulkan suara-suara yang mengalahkan aliran sungai. Benturan antar kulit mengalahkan suara derit mekanik logam kincir air. Napas mereka memburu saling menguapkan berahi.

Claire tiba-tiba saja membelai pipi Gray agar menghadap padanya. Perempuan ini tersenyum. Astaga... selagi disetubuhi, perempuan ini tersenyum.

_“Aku hanya penasaran... Claire bagaimana?”_

Semakin cepat Gray menyodokkan penisnya. Wajah Claire berubah jadi mengernyit. Rintihan kecil mulai keluar. Wajah merahnya ia tutupi lagi dengan satu punggung tangannya. Merintih. Merintih. Merintih. “Hnn... Ah... A-aahhh... Hah....” Claire itu begini, Kai. Dengan tubuh yang semakin menegang, napas semakin memburu, Claire menutupi mukanya yang sudah merah dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Usaha Gray mengoyak lubang kelaminnya menimbulkan banjir cairan yang tak berkesudahan. Erangan semakin tak tertahankan. Otot vagina semakin disempitkan. Tubuh Claire gemetar semuanya. Gray tidak memelankan tempo dorongan penisnya. “A-aahhhh... G-Gray... Hnnhh... Aaaaaahhhh.”

Rasa lemas telah menggerayangi tubuh keduanya. Keringat sudah mengucur. Napas sudah memburu. Sementara cairan kelamin masing-masing masih mengalir. Dengan tenaga yang masih ada, Gray bangkit sambil menarik kondomnya keluar. Dipandanginya wajah istrinya yang kini balik memandangnya dengan napas tersengal. Claire itu begini, Kai. Claire dengan berahinya lebih cantik dari apa pun.

_“Kau mencintai istrimu kan?”_

Gray jadi terpaku, membatu, karena tidak tahu. Claire sudah membenarkan duduknya lalu mengelap kelaminnya dengan celana dalamnya tadi. Tindakan yang menyadarkan Gray untuk segera melepas kondom dari penisnya. Sperma yang keluar lebih banyak dari sesi masturbasinya kapan hari lalu. Hal ini bisa jadi bukti kalau dia senang, kan? Senang melakukannya dengan Claire, kan? Itu berarti dia mencintai Claire, kan?

Claire sepertinya sudah selesai dengan membersihkan kelamin. Entah celana dalamnya akan dia apakan, mestinya tidak dipakai lagi. Maka, Gray pun meminta celana dalam itu dan membersihkan penisnya sendiri. Meski Claire awalnya keberatan dan merasa malu setengah mati.

Ternyata membersihkan penis dengan celana dalam perempuan membuat dirinya ereksi lagi. Sialan.

“Satu kali lagi?”

Claire terperanjat bingung. Kelaminnya berdenyut lagi.

Kondom dalam kotak itu kini berjumlah sepuluh buah.

***

“Huh? Rambut kalian kenapa jadi penuh jerami begitu?” Kakek Jack memandang bingung sambil mengunyah daging ikannya.

Gray langsung tersedak dan buru-buru mencari minum, sementara Claire menunduk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan jerami di kepalanya. Sesi sarapan memang jadi ribut. Tapi apa pun penjelasan dan alibi yang disiramkan pada Sang Kakek, pria tua itu tetap berencana merenovasi rumah dan menambah satu kamar.


End file.
